


Five things Ronon never told anyone about Sateda

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Backstory, Gen, Sateda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/253828.html?thread=4923012#t4923012">here</a> for a sg1_five_things prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things Ronon never told anyone about Sateda

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/253828.html?thread=4923012#t4923012) for a sg1_five_things prompt.

1) The capital was famous for _rasha_ , flavoured ice-clouds in bowls or on sticks. Its production was a closely guarded secret, and bowls of purple _rasha_ , served only on special occasions, were every child's favourite.  
Sheppard and McKay are mystified by Ronon's love for cotton candy.

2) In some remote forests _kirai_ had survived. Every school class made the trip at least once: Fifty boys and girls staring at creatures with wings as wide as the children were tall.  
Ronon likes the Earther word "dragonfly". He'd always been secretly convinced that _kirai_ could breathe fire.

3) Sateda and the Genii had been allied for generations. Soldiers of higher rank knew that the innocent-looking farmers who sold the best tava beans were more than they seemed, and the civilians suspected when the Chiefs received the Genii in their halls.  
When Sateda was attacked, the calls for help went unanswered. Ronon won't ever trust the Genii.

4) When he was young, Ronon wanted to become an engine driver. Sateda's trains covered the whole planet – lakes, forests and plains. To stand on an engine with the whole world around you and the open sky above …  
He became a soldier instead.

5) They had air balloons in Sateda, for travel and for fun. Sheppard would love them. Maybe, Ronon thinks as he stares at the Earth ocean, when they get back, he'll ask McKay to repair one.


End file.
